Endings
While the ''Epic Battle Fantasy series'' is known for being a fairly linear RPG (with the first two games being absolutely linear), ''Epic Battle Fantasy 5'' is noteworthy for having 3 potential endings (Bad Ending, Normal Ending and Good Ending). The ending you get on completing the game depends on how well the player characters get along with each other, which is tracked in the form of a Relationship Score between each of the six possible pairings of Matt, Natalie, Lance and Anna. In the ending sequence, one will be shown one extra scene for each completed relationship, followed by a final scene that changes on whether one obtained the Bad, Normal or Good Ending. Developing Relationships To develop the relationship between a certain pair, they simply need to fight together in battle. If two characters are both alive on the front line at the end of a turn, they get 1 point added to their Relationship Score. While NoLegs doesn't have relationships per se, he triples Relationship Score gain if he's also alive in the front. Relationships can only be developed once all playable characters join the party, before that no Relationship Score will be gained. To complete or max out a relationship, it is necessary to reach a certain Relationship Score threshold. This threshold gets reduced depending on Medals obtained, Chests opened, Executed/Spared foe ratio and number of owned Summons. The initial threshold is 3000: * Each Medal obtained reduces the threshold by 6, since there are 102 medals in the premium version, the threshold can be reduced by a max of 612 with medals (for the free version, there are 83 medals so it can be reduced by 498). * Executed/Spared foe ratio reduces the threshold by the following formula: Spared / (Executed + Spared + 1) * 200. * Each 3 chests opened reduces the threshold by 1, since there are 635 chests in the premium version, the threshold can be reduced by a max of 211.(6) with chests. * Each foe owned as a summon reduces the threshold by 1, since there are 143 capturable foes in the premium version, the threshold can be reduced by a max of 143 (133 for the free version). * If one owns the premium version, the threshold is increased by 600 to account for all the extra battles, medals, foes and chests. To check whether a relationship has been completed, you only need to talk to the Bard, an NPC that appears in the Warp Zone once you obtain the Stepladder. He'll have "gossip" regarding each of the pairings you haven't completed yet, and once you complete a relationship he'll stop mentioning them; once you complete all 6 relationships he'll just say that he can't detect any gossip among the party. That said, there's no way in-game to check the exact amount of Relationship Score a pair has. Extra Scenes These are the extra scenes/dialogue for each pairing that can be seen if their relationship is completed. Matt x Natalie Lance x Natalie Anna x Natalie Matt x Anna Lance x Anna Matt x Lance List of Endings Bad Ending Obtained simply by having 3 or less relationships completed at the end of the game. There's technically 41 different variations of the Bad Ending depending on exactly how many and which relationships were completed. Normal Ending Obtained by having either 4 or 5 relationships completed at the end of the game. There's technically 21 different variations of the Normal Ending depending on exactly how many and which relationships were completed. Good Ending Obtained by completing all relationships. Gallery Matt e lance,super arma suprema.png|The Matt X Lance ending scene Matt e anna jogando games.png|Matt X Anna ending scene Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Game Mechanics